The present invention relates to mufflers. More particularly the present invention relates to an improved discharge gas muffler for refrigerant compressors.
In the case of refrigerant compressors used for air conditioning and heat pump applications, sound has become an increasingly important criteria for judging acceptability. Accordingly, there is a demand for improved refrigerant compressors which are quieter than those presently available, but sacrificing none of the advantages of existing compressors.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a refrigerant compressor muffler which operates on the principle of a closed chamber resonator. The present invention provides an improved discharge gas muffler which is relatively simple in construction and does not result in a significant loss of efficiency.
From the subsequent detailed description, appended claims and drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.